dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost of Mater Arc
The Ghost of Matera Arc '''or The Aria of the Land and the Clear Skies''' is the second story arc of the D.Gray-man series, which is written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. It focuses on Allen's mission, accompanied by Kanda, in retrieving a piece of innocence from Matera,Southern Italy. During the mission they meet a living doll, who turns out to be the Ghost of Mater, as well as a man living with the doll. They also face off against a level two Akuma, barely beating it. They eventually gain the piece of innocence, which was revealed to be inside the Ghost of Mater, and return home safely. It spans from chapter 8 until chapter 16 and from episode 3 until episode 5. Summary First Mission ! Allen and Kanda are training until a new day breaks. During lunch, Allen is overhearing a conversation between Kanda and Buzz that came out of hand. Allen stops Kanda from hurting Buzz by grabbing his arm. Allen tells Kanda that it isn't a good way of solving things. Kanda and Allen are having a hate starring moment which Reever sees them knowing that he was searching for them. Reever then tell them that they must eat their food and in 10 minutes and then must come to the command post telling them that they got a mission. Reever is trying to wake up Komui which doesn't work by shaking or smacking him. Reever then tells Komui for joke that Lenalee is going to marry which he suddenly awakens very quick. Later Komui tells Allen and Kanda that they will go on a mission as partners. Komui sees now that they can't getting along with each other, but he still go with the option that Allen and Kanda must go to Southern Italy as partners to get the Innocence quickly before it will get taken away by a Akuma. Allen then goes off to Southern Italy, and evenly gave Allen his uniform. Komui also knows more about Allen's golem Timcanpy. Meanwhile at Southern Italy, some finders succeeded to seal some of the Akuma's with their talismans and one of them noticed that the Akuma in the middle killed a lot of peoples. Suddenly the Akuma shoots one of the founders. That hit was his evolution to a new level and starts to attack them.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 2, Chapter 8 The finders from where the Akuma's where sealed, give information from there about what happens to them. The leader tells them that the Exorcists will come soon and from the time being, that they must going to protect the Innocence. The haunted town When Allen, Kanda and Toma are heading to train because they are later Allen is wondering about a question. Inside of the train, Allen learn that, because he is a member of the Black Order, he can get in any place which he desires. In one of the train cabin's he asks Kanda the same question that he tried to tell him when they are heading for the train. Kanda explain it to Allen, which Allen understands it and wonders who the Ghost of Mater is. Toma then heard the conversation and tell them what or who the ghost of mater is. Meanwhile the akuma Pierrot is still looking for the ghost of mater. Two strangers that are protected by the finders named Lulu and Guzol are talking to each other. Guzol tells Lala to escape which she won't because she wants to stay with Guzol. Pierrot then found them, which Allen, Kanda and Toma are heading to the ancient city knowing that the ghost of mater is a doll. Before engaging in battle, the two exorcists exchange their opposing points of view. Allen then attacks the akuma with his innocence.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 2, Chapter 9 He fights the level 2 while Kanda observes from the roofs. The swordsman decides to destroy the level 1 akumas. Meanwhile after a brief fight, Allen slices the akuma. But suddenly he realizes this is just a mere shell as he is stabbed in the back by a clone of himD.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 2, Chapter 10. The akuma apparently has the ability to replicate what he has in front of him like a mirror and cover himself with the created body. He sends Allen to fly through the wall with his own arm. The exorcists suddenly falls in a cave. The Eery Legend Lies and Deception Meanwhile, Kanda is running with the ghost of Matera and his comrade. The Ghost reveals a misshapen face to the shock of Kanda. The girl with him prevents anda from retrieving the innocence. Timcanpy thens communicates the informations about Pierrot to Kanda. The two inhabitants of Kanda take advantage of Kanda and Toma discussing to disappear in the labyrinth. At this moment, Allen shows himself. D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 2, Chapter 11 Guzol and Lala on their side arrive in a large sandy room. Seing that Allen's left and right are reversed, Kanda believe him to be an akuma and attacks him. But he is stopped by the real Allen who reveals that the fake Allen is actually Toma and that the fake Toma is actually Pierrot... Deceived, Yu is badly wounded by the akuma from the back. Allen sends the akuma away and starts to look for the Ghost of Matera while carrying his two wounded allies.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 2, Chapter 12 Conviction and feelings Guzol, who is actually a old man confesses that he lied to protect lala who is the real ghost of Mater. Allen finally finds them but Lala tries to repel him by sending pillars on him. He catches the pillar and throws it to destroy the other pillars which enables him to reach Lala. Lala begs him to let the innocence in her until Guzol dies and can lit her off himself. They tell their past to Allen, and the young exorcist accepts their wish but Kanda wakes up and orders him to immediately take the heart of Lala. D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 2, Chapter 13 Yu states that they must take the innocence and leave to survive as Allen argues that he is ready to "sacrifice" himself to protect the two. As they argue, Lala and Guzol are impaled by Pierrot. Conclusion The inanimated doll and the old man fall on the ground as the akuma steals the innocence. Enraged as this sight, Allen claims back the innocence as his innocence evoled into a canon. D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 2, Chapter 14 He shoots Pierrot with multiple bullets but the akuma makes a sand armor and hides under the sand. Pierrot manages to capture Allen in his armor and attempts to stab him but Allen protects himself with his own arm. He destroys the armor and overwhelms the opponent. Allen is exhausted and the akuma attempts to kill him but Kanda stops the hit with his blade. They then together finish the akuma. D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 2, Chapter 15 Aftermath The Innocence is put back into Lala. Sadly this is not Lala anymore as she is rebooted and every memory of hers as vanished. The old man gets to hear a last lullaby before dying. Kanda goes to the hospital but is surprisingly fit in only 3 days. Story Impact * Allen completes his first mission as an exorcist. * A New innocence is retrieved. * Allen and Kanda's opposing points of views are explored. * Allen fights a level 2 akuma for the first time. * Allen's innocence evolves. * Allen has visited the town of Matera which will be useful in a later arc. * Kanda's surhuman abilities are foreshadowed. Trivia * The last scene between Lala and Guzol is the favourite scene of the manga of the author Hoshino Katsura. Katsura Hoshino's interview for the move to the Jump SQ * Guzol and Lala's story is inspired by a No theater play called "Koi no Omoni" or "the burden of love". Navigation References Navigation Category:Story Arcs